Modding: Assembly-UnityScript.dll
In Yandere-Simulator, you can mod the game's files to create custom content and other cool things that would not usually be in the game. This page provides you with tutorials on the most basic ways to mod the game. This page is allowed to be edited as long as your information is correct. If you have any questions, ask it in the comment section of this page! Compatibility Whenever YandereDev releases a new build of the game, the Assembly-CSharp.dll file gets updated, which means that you cannot re-use an assembly file from the older builds of the game, however, some parts of the code can be re-used. Before You Start... Required programs In order to start modding the Assembly-CSharp.dll file, you'll need an assembly browser and decompiler. For example, DnSpy: https://github.com/0xd4d/dnSpy/releases - Assembly browser, decompiler and editor. Required knowledge In order to modify the Assembly-Csharp.dll library, a basic level of C# is required in order to understand the way the scripts work and to write scripts that would allow to modify any part of the game. In order to learn, an official tutorial about C# was released by Microsoft, which is the one recommanded to start learning : https://mva.microsoft.com/en-us/training-courses/c-fundamentals-for-absolute-beginners-16169 Once C# is learned, a basic knowledge of the Unity Engine API is recommanded. The Unity Engine API documentation is available here : https://docs.unity3d.com/ScriptReference/index.html Getting Started ''Note - Because the Assembly-CSharp.dll file is dependent on the rest of the game's files, you must edit the assembly file that is located in the game's "Managed" folder, NOT A BACK-UP. '' OR You can backup ALL the files in the 'Managed' folder and then edit it. First, launch dnSpy, remove all the files from the left side of the interface by using File/Close All, and then open the Assembly-CSharp.dll file that is in your game's "Managed" folder of Yandere Simulator. Modding any of the .dll files will require loading ALL of the .dll files, even if you're only editing one. Try not to delete anything in the .dll files, because you can entirely break the game. We wouldn't want to have to reinstall, so MAKE SURE TO BACKUP YOUR FILES! So, now that all the preparations are done, let's begin! Modding: Students's routine destinations Location In DNSpy, to edit Student.json file's destinations spots, you need to follow these directions. Filter through the Assembly-CSharp file until you have found the 'GetDestinations()' method. Assembly-CSharp > StudentScript > GetDestinations() : void. Tutorial 1. Click the right mouse button on some empty space and select "Edit method (C#)". 2. Move your cursor after the last bracket in the "if" block and press spacebar. 3. Copy this code and press CTRL+V in the DnSpy. else if (scheduleBlock2.destination "NAME"){this.Destinationsthis.ID = this.StudentManager;} 4. Write name of your spot instead of "NAME". Move mouse cursor to end of the "StudentManager" word, type dot (".") and write "Spot". DnSpy will show you what spots can you use. If you want a student to follow another student, then use: StudentManager.Students['ID'].transform if you want to use Hangout spot of the another student, then use: StudentManager.Hangouts.List['ID']. if you want to use Lunch spot of the another student, then use: StudentManager.LunchSpots.List['ID']. And so on... 5. Press "Compile" button. Go to File/Save all --> Ok. 6. Close DnSpy. edit the Student.JSON file and launch the game. Category:Modding